Onee-Chan, I'm Hungry!
by BlazingDevilBoy
Summary: Koito Uta (OC) is hungry. But, all the Vocaloids except for Meiko aren't home, so Meiko feeds her. However, what Meiko gives Koito is nothing like what she eats. Rated M for shameless PWP, lemon, yuri, spankings, and you all know what else. Remember to check out my profile for more stories! (Sequel to Need More Beer by SteelDolls! Please read that first, or this will make no sense)


**WOOOOO, DAMN. JUST WAAAAAY TOO GOOD. Couldn't hurt to make a sequel. Especially since that lemon was just too good.**

Koito brought Meiko another beer as she tried to calm down from the aroused, limp, and euphoric feeling in her body. _Wow.. She really did a number on me._ she thought. Going back to the kitchen, Koito sighed as she sat down. _Glomp._ She blushed as she set a hand on her stomach, getting the signal she was hungry. But before she could say even a word, she hesitated.

 _What if it happens again?..._ she thought. Her mind was thrown off as her stomach let out another menacing growl. "Alright, alright. Jeez." Koito mumbled, wrapping her arms around her own stomach, attempting to end the pain. "Maybe it won't happen again. At least I hope not." Koito said in pure annoyance. "I guess I'll try." she said.

Hesitating once again, she sat up, heading towards her room while Meiko was satisfied with her beer. "Onee-chan, I'm going to go change now. I'll be right back, ok?" Koito said. "Mmkay." Meiko mumbled. Coming back downstairs quickly, Koito stretched quickly before joining the older female on the couch. _Eeeeeeowr_ _._ Her stomach was begging now, for food. "Uhhm...Meiko onee-chan?..." the younger girl asked, completely innocent. "Yes, nee-sama?" the older sister said, her voice heavily slurred.

"I'm hungry." Koito whined. Meiko grinned softly to herself. "Well...I got something for you. Lay down on my lap." the brunette said, patting a hand on her lap, as if her little sister were a dog. "Ok." Koito said, laying down on her older sister's lap. "Now what, onee-chan?" But Meiko didn't reply. Instead, she unzipped her red shirt, revealing her breasts, which were huge. The younger girl closed her eyes, blushing deeply. "Open your eyes, Koito-chan." she commanded.

Koito gulped. She opened her eyes. "Now, suck." she was instructed. The little girl took a nipple into her mouth, sucking gently, being careful not to bite. "Good girl...Just like that." she encouraged, stroking her little sister's hair gently with one hand. Koito nipped softly, adding more suction by sucking harder. "Nnnnh... Aren't you getting a little rough, Koito-chan~?" Meiko softly moaned.

Koito bit a slight bit harder, sucking even harder. "Mmmmh! Your mouth is so warm, Koito-chan..." she moaned louder. The desire was unbearable now. She wanted to take advantage of Koito again, but the pleasuring feeling was too good. "Nnnnnh! Koito-chan! You're so rough there! Ohnnnnnnn! Just a bit more, and I'll-" Meiko moaned softly, before milk released into the younger girl's mouth.

Her little sister finished, not wanting to hurt Meiko, choking slightly from the pressure. But it wasn't over yet. "Well." the older female said, putting back on her shirt. "Because you were a rough girl, it's my turn." Meiko said, an evil grin on her face. "Bend over. Now." Meiko commanded. Koito gulped, bending over. Before she knew it her pants were down, revealing her panties, which were black with smiling blueberries on them.

Meiko chuckled slightly at the sight. This _kid cracks me up. Fruit panties again. Wow._ Meiko thought, as she spanked the younger girl with a hard amount of force. "Nyaaa!" Koito screamed in a mix of pain and pleasure. Meiko removed her belt, and she was spanked again, this time even harder with her belt, causing tears to well up in her eyes. "Onee-chan~~! It hurts too much!" Koito moaned in slight pain. "I knew you would say that sooner or later." Meiko said, positioning Koito on top of her.

"I have something else I have for you, Koito-chan. Just stay here and let me take care of you, ok?" Meiko said with lust. The older female removed her skirt, revealing her red panties. Koito had regained her confidence. She left a trail of butterfly kisses down her older sister's body, finally reaching the spot. "Nnnnnh~ Right there...Nnnnnh!" Meiko moaned lustfully, as Koito licked her spot gently, her tongue flickering around.

She thrusted in two fingers, curling them and going at maximum speed. "Ohhnn! Nnnnnnnnnh! Koito-chan! Right there! Ohnnnnnnn!" Meiko moaned loudly, already close to climax. "Nnh! H-Harder! More!" she cried out, as her little sister added two more fingers. "Ah! Ah! Ahnnnnnnnnn!" Meiko cried out as she finally reached climax. Koito removed her fingers, popping them in Meiko's mouth, kissing her to taste her sweetness.

"Haah...haaaahn..." It was all disturbed when the door began opening, Meiko dressed quickly, laying back down on the couch, as Koito began falling asleep, in her underwear and black long sleeve shirt which was overlapped with a back t-shirt. Meiko smiled softly as Koito's arms were around her stomach, her warm breath tickling her stomach.

She pet the younger girl's head. Luka, Miku, and all the others returned, heading upstairs. "You're such a good girl, Koito-chan." Meiko whispered happily, kissing her head as everyone came back down, sitting on the large couch that her and Meiko were on. Soon enough, the older female snuggled up, falling asleep.

 **Omg. That was hard. I couldn't even write this without nosebleeding slightly. Remember to check out my other stories on my profile! -nosebleeds, faints on the ground, faking it-**

 **Koito: Uhhhh, you okay there, Blaze?**

 **Me: ...**

 **Koito: Hey! Blaze!**

 **Me: ...**

 **Koito: Looks like this is going the other way.**

 **Me: ...**

 **Koito: -slaps me twice-**

 **Me: OW! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!**

 **Koito: -runs away like a little bitch- Dohohohohoho!**


End file.
